


Last Registration

by Anonymous



Series: Unpopular characters and rare pairings [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Fat Character, Casual Fatphobia, Character Study, F/M, M/M, POV Peter Pettigrew, Period-Typical Homophobia, Peter Pettigrew-centric, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Group Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter's only problem was anyone finding out what he does with Sirius when they are alone. Of course when that came to pass, his problems only grew.





	Last Registration

Peter honestly couldn't say exactly what led to him and Sirius having sex regularly. It was the kind of thing that everyone would swear would never happen if they ever thought about it which they didn't. The first time involved alcohol but they have been drunk together many times before without feeling the need to fuck. Maybe it was because Peter was there and that was convenient for Sirius. Somehow that state of convenience remained for months and it was fine honestly, less exciting these days than in the beginning. What was not fine was their friends' reactions to it. James found out first of course.

"You're kidding me? No, you're really kidding me?" James asked wiping the alcohol he spat from his face. Every time he spoke, he leant further and further down until he was bent in half, drawing the words out and sounding increasingly high pitched. Peter almost rolled his eyes. "You're having a laugh? This is a joke, right?"

Sirius was watching all of this with a grin. "No, I'm not,"

"You're taking a mickey out of me, mate? I can't believe this."

"I'm not. I'm really not,"

James turned a circle and he pulled his glasses off. "Did I hear you, right? Are my ears working fine?"

"Yes, you did. As well as they've ever worked,"

Peter recognising that this was a game, walked off to the Common Room where he slumped next to Remus, who was revising his Charms notes. Remus nodded his head once in greeting before going back to his work. Peter crossed his legs and eyed the rest of the House for a lack of something better to do. He could go over his own notes but he decided to give himself a break this week and, with the way James was going on and on, next week too. Mary noticed him looking and she flashed him a cute smile and swept her hair back. This was a recent thing. Before, for the years he's been politely interested, she would only courteously nod at him. Now all he needed was the right opportunity to ask her out. There was the problem with Sirius. Peter couldn't imagine that Mary would be happy he was shagging a bloke. Unless she would be happy; Sirius was that beautiful. 

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked suddenly. Peter turned to him. "I can hear you thinking."

"Not wrong exactly but I am having a dilemma," Peter told him.

"You do hate dilemmas. Do you need my help?"

"I do but I can't talk to you about it," Peter replied. "Yet. It might not even become a problem."

"Whenever you're ready then," Remus said. Then he went back to ignoring Peter. Sighing, Peter grabbed one of the parchment papers lying around and Remus' quill to write a letter summarising the week for his mother. He got up to leave for the Owlery when a door bust open.

"Remus get up here!" James called down. "You're not going to believe what I just been told!"

Remus groaned but he got up all the same. Not interesting on a repeat of the conversation with James, Peter left. The Owlery had a few people, none of them Slytherins thank goodness. Peter found his favourite owl who he gave treats before tying the letter to her leg and letting her go.

"Hi," said a voice behind him. Peter swirled around to find Mary.

"Hi," he said. Thinking quickly he asked, "Do you want to talk somewhere else?"

At her nod, they left for an empty classroom, not speaking until they sat down on a dusty bench. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good." Feeling bold by his earlier thoughts, he continued, "I noticed earlier that you had bought 'Matty Bingly and the Thousand Ghouls' and I didn't know anyone else read the series."

Mary's eyes came alive. "Oh I love it! Since the first book - 'Christmas Poltergeist'- and I have always searched for someone else who liked them."

"Matty's the reason I wanted to go Hogwarts. He made the school sound so exciting."

"Same for me. So who's your favourite?"

"Matty and Angela. Who's yours? Let me guess... Chelsea," Peter said snapping his fingers when he said the name. Mary laughed.

"I am predictable. She's so funny and smart. I love her."

"Yeah she's great. Everyone's great which is what I love about the series."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Even Maleficent?"

"Hey, you can't say you don't love reading about them."

"I do. It's just so well written."

"Pity about the sales," Peter said. They were leaning in quite close to each other. He could smell the mints in her breath and the strawberry lotion she's fond of using.

"Yes and thank goodness for the French fans."

"Finally something the French are good for," he said with a laugh. Mary looked confused. Then Peter remember. "Oh I forgot you don't live with Muggles. It's a joke. From, I think, during the Second War when Germany took over France, I think."

"You know Muggle history?"

"Muggle parent," Peter answered with a shrug.

"Sounds more interesting than anything we have. If I hear about the goblins again...."

"I suppose..." Peter trailed. After thinking on it, he continued, "but there are loads more muggles than Wizards so that makes sense. You should buy a book on this- wars that is. Absolutely madness. Thought they were making it up half the time. How do you kill that many people?"

"I want to," Mary replied with longing, "but only after we graduate or I'll mix up both histories."

Peter tried to ignore the burst of anxiety at the thought of graduation. "There'll always be time." They became silent for a while, catching each other's eyes and blushing in Mary's case, smiling in Peter's. "You'll be at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes, I'm placing my money on Nigeria. I'm never wrong, you know?" She told him with faux haughtiness.

"Really? Then I'm placing mine on... Albania. I'm also never wrong," he replied smarmily.

"Oh?" Mary drawled. "Well I guess we'll just have to see."

"It's a date," Peter said before he could stop himself.

A beat. Then, "I'll send you an owl before it starts," Mary said smoothening her jumper. Peter licked his lips.

"Alright then," he said with a slight croak.

"I'm going back to our House. I'll see you around."

"You too."

As she was walking out, she bent down for something and Peter noticed for the first time how short her skirt was. He was sure his gulp was very audible. The tips of her ears went red. After she closed the door, Peter almost broke into a dance. That went so well for a first flirtatious talk. If they get more opportunities like this, Peter was sure he could get a date on the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Eventually, Peter dragged himself back to the Tower. Remus was back on his seat. He looked up immediately Peter got through the portrait.

"Where were you?" He asked impatiently. Peter imagined himself saying 'Well I met Mary and I pretended to have read a book series instead of the back of the covers and some newspaper articles but she likes me and we have a date.' Instead he shrugged.

"I cannot believe it," Remus whispered as soon as Peter sat next him. "Padfoot? Peter, what are you thinking?"

"What?" Peter hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"You know it's not going to go anywhere. You'll just get hurt."

"Oh, that." Peter was relieved. "It's not like that-"

"Padfoot-" Remus paused and seemed to be collecting himself, "- will not feel the same way. I don't want you to get hurt."

Peter was perplexed. What did Sirius tell Remus? "I'm fine, really."

"He's treating it like a joke," Remus said angrily. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't-"

"Moony," Peter interrupted. "It's just a bit of fun. Nothing more."

Remus stared at him for quite some time, long enough that Peter squirmed, before shaking his head sadly. That's when Peter looked up and realised half the room was eavesdropping.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with bravado. They all immediately when back to acting like they weren't listening in. Peter decided to sleep early for a lack of anything better to do. He climbed up the stairs to get to their dorm. Sirius and James were bending over a piece of paper snickering.

"Wormy!" Sirius called cheerily. "Let's fuck!"

James gagged. Feeling vindictive, Peter grinned, "Since they know, do we need the Silencing charms?"

Sirius snorted while James made all sorts of threats. Sirius pulled the curtain around his four poster until just an opening was left. Then he said in a loud, seductive voice. "Come here, Peter."

"Really? Are you serious? It's not even eight! What about supper?"

"Bring something for us, will you?" Sirius said. James was still protesting and so Sirius said to Peter, "Come here, big boy," 

James was out of the door in a blink. Peter giggled as he pulled off his sweater and climbed into his bed. As soon as Peter laid down, Sirius molded his body on him. Cuddling was on a list of things Peter never thought Sirius would do; it was right under having sex with him. Sometimes, on the nights without the nightmares, it was nice. He supposed this was what James and Sirius did whenever they slept together in the same bed.

"Prongs kept asking why not him, the annoying git," Sirius spoke up breaking the comfortable silence.

"Because he's straight," Peter said careful to hide his boredom. "You told him that?"

"Yeah, I did. Spoke to Moony?"

"Yeah. He was confused," Peter paused but decided not to add anything. Remus was just protective oddly enough. It was something new and probably displaced now that Snivy was strong enough to win more than he lost. 

"Of course he is. Everyone ought to be," Sirius murmured. Peter made a noise in agreement. Then he waited for sleep to take Sirius. Talking wasn't the best part of this arrangement; in fact, if asked, Peter would readily admit he hated having conversations with Sirius. Doing the opposite of what he wanted, Sirius shifted and spoke again.

"Wormy- don't make this weird or talk to anyone about this- do you get scared of the future?"

"I thought you didn't fear anything?" Peter asked in return just to annoy Sirius into stopping.

Sirius growled, "Answer the bloody question."

Sighing internally, Peter wobbled his voice and said, "All the time."

"Do you think we'll get killed by Death Eaters?" Peter almost started. He hated it when they assumed he'd join their suicidal plans to fight You-Know-Who. If you can't say the man's name, then it's best you leave him and anything he wanted alone. 

Hesitantly, Peter began, "If we fight-" 

Sirius shot up suddenly and leveled a glare at Peter. "We. Will."

"Then I guess that answers your question." Peter said placating. It seemed to work as Sirius went back to his position. There were a few minutes of silence during which Peter's heart went back to normal. Sirius threw a leg over him and pressed his face onto Peter's neck. Knowing better than to initiate anything that looked intimate, Peter breathed in a deeper, more even manner. Sure enough, Sirius nodded off. It was now only a matter of waiting for James to finish his food and fail at flirting with Evans before storming into the dorm, waking Sirius and allowing Peter to go to his own bed. 

Half an hour later, James burst into the room, slamming the door behind him. Sirius jerked awake. "I'm back! Are you still having sex? Can Wormy last that long? Is your heart okay Wormtail? Do you need Pomfrey?"

"Shut the fuck! We were sleeping!" Sirius roared.

James gave a drawn out "Oh,"

"What'd'you bring?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and stretched before swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"Five roast beef sandwiches, enough chocolate ice cream for four people, a full plate of chips and a jug of pumpkin... for Peter." James stopped to snicker. Peter yawned and got off the bed on the opposite side to stretch. James had two trays. Peter went around to take his tray from James. One of his sandwiches was half eaten; Sirius was gagging and gulping down the juice, spilling nearly all of it, with James thumping his back. The door opened quietly behind them. Remus dropped his bag next to his bed and looked at the three of them with a carefully blank look. 

"Want some?" Peter held out the tray. With a polite smile, Remus took a sandwich and bit into it a little. Sirius was coughing, James was behind him pounding hard. 

"It's good," Remus commented after taking another bite. James had his wand pointed at Sirius. "Barely got to eat. Earlier."

Sirius had turned purpled. "Hold this." Peter got behind Sirius and performed the Heimlich maneuver. The sandwich chunk fell out with some vomit. They carried Sirius to the bed where Peter felt obligated, at least in front of James, to rub Sirius' back. He got weird looks from the others similar to whenever he went too far trying to join in their banter, like whenever they saw him talking to girl, like whenever he took the initiative with attacking Slytherins. It made him feel small. Sirius moaned and coughed and looked happy that their attention was entirely on him. Remus gave him a glass of pumpkin juice while James took Peter aside.

"Wormtail, one mate to another, I don't think Sirius feels the same way you do or would ever feel the same way," he told Peter, who was feeling a bit thrilled at being called a friend to his face until he absorbed what was said.

"About what?" Peter asked confused.

"Feelings," James drawled. "Like me with Lily."

"Oh," Peter said. "That's fine."

James gave him a pitying look. "I'm being serious. He'd never fancy you like that."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said. The pitying look intensified and Peter was faced with the fact that James was for once concerned about him. "I don't really want anything. Look, it hasn't happened yet but Ma-"

"And it never will," James cut him off. He squeezed Peter's shoulder and walked away. Turned out it wasn't really concern but condescension as expected. Maybe Peter should end this thing with Sirius; it was causing problems for him within their group. Wait, Sirius would be furious if he wasn't the initiating the break up, though that's too strong of a word for whatever they have. James was bent over whispering to Sirius while glancing at Peter. They snickered together. Peter's chest drummed out pain, his stomach clenched so bit the inside of his cheek and went for his ice cream.

In the morning, Mary grinned at him and scooted so he could sit next to her. He piled on sausage, toast, syrup, eggs and bacon on his plate while she finished a conversation with her friends. Snivellus walked into the Great Hall, or rather he limped in. His robes were torn at the bottom and was quite dusty. The younger students stared longer than the older ones who had seen this before countless of times. Seconds later Sirius strolled inside. Even from a distance, Peter could see he was strumming with energy.

"Peter?" Peter turned around and hummed in question. Mary tucked his hair behind her ear and smiled prettily at him. "Would you like to go to Hogsmead? The next one I mean."

It will be in two weeks. That could be enough time to end things with Sirius. "Yes," he answered with a smile. She blushed and tucked more of her hair behind her ears. Peter opened his mouth to something when a hand clapped his back. Sirius sat down heavily and closely next to him and pulled Peter's plate towards himself. Mary's smile fell and she awkwardly jumped into her friends' discussion. Sirius' legs were shaking, he was eating fast and poking Peter every time he reached out for something.

"You should join the team. It's a good- productive way to spend all the energy you have," Peter told him as he grabbed Sirius' hand with one hand and quickly put together breakfast with the other. Sirius used his other greasy, sticky hand to poke and get in the way of Peter eating.

"And risk losing my good looks? You'd love that, wouldn't you? Besides," Sirius leaned in and dropped his voice, "I know other, better ways of spending energy." 

"What are you two planning?" Peter and Sirius jumped apart. Remus was eyeing them suspicious from across the table.

"Nothing," Sirius sang. There were more people in the Great Hall now including, Peter noticed after scanning the table, Marlene. After breakfast, Sirius patted Peter's thighs and left with Remus. Peter waited until the Hall was emptier and Marlene was almost leaving to kneel down next to her pretending to tie his shoe laces.

"Peter, how are you?" Marlene asked happily.

"Good. Listen, can I tell you something? Do you promise not to tell anyone that I told you?"

Marlene quirked an eyebrow and said, "Not a word."

After the classes for the day were done, Peter went through the portrait into the Common Room. James was already there and his head whipped up immediately Peter came through. The reason for that, it seemed, was Sirius had his tongue down Marlene's throat. Peter just waved at James, who shook his head and made loud, sad noises, and went up to the boys’ dorm. On the way there he passed by the other dorm room of boys his year and Malcolm, looking angry and sad with a pink handprint that even Peter could see from where he was standing, was at the centre of his own group of friends listening intently to whatever they were saying. Peter almost felt guilty. 

Feeling satisfied that everything was almost working out, Peter got the energy to start his homework. Charms came first because he liked it best. Then he filled his divination journal with realistic but false dreams and interpreted them. So far he was guaranteed at least two E's. Potions was next and while the practical part was an ordeal, Peter felt the theoretical part wasn't very difficult. He was just writing out the conclusion to his essay when the door slammed open. Startled, Peter almost upended his inkwell on himself. Sirius was standing at the door before he made eye contact with Peter. Then he slammed the door shut and stalked towards Peter.

"H-hey, Padfoot," Peter said weakly, heart hammering his chest, leaning back with balled fists. Marlene told, didn't she? Now Sirius would beat him though Peter never thought he'd be this angry. Peter tried to scramble away when Sirius reach out at him but Sirius only clawed at the papers and books throwing them off Peter, who grew still watching the inkwell fly past Sirius as he climbed into bed.

'Padfoot I-"

"Shut up." 

Sirius kissed Peter hard enough to feel punishing. Peter forced his body to relax and opened his mouth, screwed his eyes shut. Sirius pulled away to force Peter's shirt off and he bit the exposed shoulder. The bite would likely bruise. With trembling hands, Peter removed the rest of his clothing and drew the curtains closed. 

While Sirius slept, Peter struggled up to pick up his work. His essays and notes were stacked neatly on his cabinet without ink stains. Peter made a mental note to thank Remus but right now he wanted to shower. The hot water did wonders for his seized up muscles and he came out of it feeling much better than before. James opened the bathroom door just as Peter was done brushing his teeth.

"Oh," he said with a creeping blush. "You're done?"

Peter, remembering that they forgot to use Silencing Charms, could only nod and vacate the sink. The floor seemed to be far more interesting to James who was uncharacteristic in the way he avoided mentioning anything about the previous night. Peter flushed, tried to burying how mortified he was feeling in what he hoped was blithe greeting before he left the bathroom to dress. 

Remus was snoring lightly half dressed. Sirius had shifted to take over the rest of the bed. Quietly, Peter packed for the day and left to the Library where he hoped to complete his Herbology essay before class started. Two hours later, he had a mostly finished, half assed essay, a crick in his neck and a hunger ache in his stomach. There was still time left in his free period so he went to the kitchens to finally have some breakfast. He met up with Remus on his way to the Greenhouses.

"Can we talk later?"

Remus had on a speculative look. "Of course," he replied.

At noon, Sirius dragged Peter to an empty bathroom. Getting on his knees, Peter let Sirius do whatever he wanted knowing that it would end sooner this way. Afterwards, Peter hide in an alcove and used jets of water and then a piece of gum before going to the Great Hall. Sirius got there before him and was speaking passionately about something to an audience. Once Peter got near, he realised it was about Death Eaters. A conversation he cared very little about so he found Remus who was sited away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked in a low voice.

Peter wondered if he already figured out Peter's problem. "Yeah, why?"

"Marlene and Sirius," Remus answered simply. Oh, that.

"Could you tell me what happened?" The plan had been as fool proof as any plan made hastily but Marlene and Sirius had a thing that went way back.

Remus, for all he pretended to be above it, loved to gossip. "Malcom was cheating! I don't know with who, no one's figured it out yet but Marlene and he had this huge fight in the Common Room and he tried to say he didn't but Marlene said people were talking about it. Then she hit Malcom and started snogging Sirius right there in front of him. Then," Remus paused his excited recounted seemingly remembering Peter's supposed love for Sirius to pat Peter on the shoulder and he continued subdued, "Malcom came down from the dorms and he tried to fight Sirius but Sirius knock him down. Marlene went with Malcom and Sirius storm off to- er- um- you."

Damn it, Peter thought. He hadn't gotten the opportunity before but now he had to ask for Remus' advice. Making sure no one was near enough to hear them, Peter leant in and whispered, "Mary asked me out and we have a date soon."

"I thought there was something between the two of you. So you're going to tell Sirius?"

"I was- I'm kinda..." Peter trailed and he acted anxious. Remus nodded like he understood.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

Peter sighed in relief. "Could you please? Don't make it sound like I went behind his back," Peter added quickly. 

"Don't worry, I know what to say."

"Thanks, Moony."

That's done with at least. Now Peter could look forward to his date without worry. Sirius listened to Remus better than he ever did Peter. The crowd surrounding Sirius was roaring with laughter. With a wild grin, Sirius waved at Remus and Peter calling them over. 

Transfigurations was the next lesson. McGonagall had them Vanishing large objects and conjuring identical copies in preparation for transfiguring body parts. Peter took notes dutifully, trying to understand what McGonagall was saying as best as he could but knowing that he'd have to come back to it repeatedly. No one apart from James actually succeeded every time. Peter didn't do too badly. After the class had ended, the three of them found Remus waiting for them. Peter and he shared a nod then Peter went his separate way to the Library.

The remaining copy of 'NEWT level Transfiguration Simplified' was gone so Peter spent more time than he had wanted laboring over other books. By the time he felt that he could read nothing more for the day, there was just enough to go back to the dorms before dinner. None of his friends or Mary were anywhere to be seen. A few of housemates greeted him as he went up to his room. Just before Peter opened the door, he had this spike of anxiety and foreboding in his gut. The dorm was empty and darker than it should be. There was only one lamp lit. Closing the door, Peter silently cast the spell and the other lamps burst into the flame. At the same time, a low growly voice spoke up.

"Wormtail?" It was Sirius. He was lying on his bed clutching a letter. His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loose.

"Alright, Padfoot?" Peter answered nervously. He dropped his bag and walked a little. "What's in the letter?"

"Oh this?" Sirius held up like he just realised it was there. "Just the old hag getting back in touch."

"That's..." Peter struggled for something to say. This was James' territory. He should leave; Sirius usually got into quite the temper after getting letters from his mother.

Sirius laughed in what was meant to be carefree but his hair was wild, his eyes wide and there was a plastic, manic look about his grin. "Hardly matters. No, it doesn't matter at all. Better things to occupy my mind on. Come here."

Peter's stomach dropped. Didn't Remus have a talk with Sirius? "I was actually thinking of going to dinner."

"Wormy, you're big enough as it is. Come here."

"Um, earlier you went with Moony, right?" Peter said taking small steps forward. "What did you talk about?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Some rubbish about Macdonald. Why?"

Peter's stomach sank, he wasn't liking where this was going. Peter came to a stop a few metres away. He gasped like he was surprised. "Moony told you? I was going to break it to you all but-"

"But?" Sirius cut in with a quirked eyebrow. He was sitting on the side of the bed trying to make eye contact with Peter.

Peter swallowed and continued, "But I thought you were going to make fun of me," he finished lamely.

Sirius shrugged. "I always make fun of you. Come here."

"You don't care?" Peter was breaking out in cold sweat. "I mean-"

Sirius pointed a finger at him. "I knew it. You were trying to make me jealous. That's just sad, Wormtail," he paused and tilted his head giving a pitying look, "but it will be forgiven if you. Just. Come. To. Me."

Peter shook his, moving backwards. "I fancy her. We're going to-"

"Hogsmead. I've heard. Now- I’m losing patience- come here."

Peter couldn't run away, they live in the same room and it would make Sirius even angrier. He steeled himself for the blows that were going to come and walked.

"P-Padfoot I-"

Sirius shushed him. He grabbed the hem of Peter's shirt and pulled him forward until his knees hit the side of the bed. Sirius undid the first button. Peter's hand twitched but he stopped himself from reaching out. Sirius looked up at the movement. His face was bathed in golden light, eyes glinting and his lips. Somehow when Peter wanted him least, Sirius looked more beautiful than he ever had before. Thoughts like these Peter avoided, he knew what would happen if he dwelled on them.

Sirius spoke in a low, hoarse voice as he removed Peter's belt. "You shouldn't have taken what James said to heart."

"No, that's not-" Peter began. Suddenly Sirius stood up and put his finger on Peter's lips. His mouth was curling and he said:

"Stop talking. I don't like it when you talk." Then he tugged the shirt off Peter.

It was raining when Peter woke up again. He was on his side, half covered by Sirius' sheets, being spooned by Sirius who had an arm around him. Sirius sleepily woke with him. He withdrew his arm and Peter got out of his bed to find a tray with food. The sandwiches were dry and Peter had no appetite but he forced himself to chew and swallow as he felt uncomfortably light headed when he first stood. After that, he took a long shower before dressing in pajamas. Then, after a moment of thinking, he left their room taking his book bag with him and went to the Common Room. As soon as he got to the last stair, Peter saw Mary on one of the couches next to the hearth.

"Oh, Peter. You're still awake?" she called out. 

"Yeah," Peter said. He was feeling awful and in no mood to talk but Mary was giving him an open look and it was more than he could have hoped for even the year before so he smiled at her before taking a seat. "What are you doing?"

"Studying. Classes are tougher than I can keep up with. Sometimes," Mary added with a laugh. Still her body was angled in such a way that Peter couldn't see what she was reading or writing.

"Alone?" He asked. He only studied on his own because no one was taking jabs at him but he has only seen Mary revising in groups.

"I'm used to it," she answered. Briefly she stared at the fire with a frown before smoothening it out when she looked back at him.

Peter faked confusion. "I always see you with people, though."

Mary shrugged and looked at her nails when she spoke. "I meant before- outside of Hogwarts. My mum has been living on our country house for a while now and I stay with her instead of my father."

"And your father?"

"He's always working," Mary replied. She glanced at him. Then there was silence in which Peter unpacked his bag. The crackling of the wood had become loud as the room grew quiet. "He works in the Ministry."

Peter pretended to look at a little startled when she talked again. "As what?"

"Deputy Minister."

Peter titled his head. "You don't act like someone whose parent is very important," he told her with admiration. "If it was me, I'd let everyone know especially those slimy Slytherins."

Mary brightened up. "You're sweet."

"No, really, you're great," Peter said. They looked at each for a few seconds. He tried to put meaning to the way his eyes took in her face. She blushed and looked away first. They sat together in comfortable silence. Somehow, the hurt Peter was feeling when he woke up ebbed away.

He tried to concentrate on his work but he found himself looking at Mary and the hearth. It was peaceful like a good deep breath. It was hard to remember how his personal life felt like a mess just hours ago. Peter didn't want to admit to himself but there was part of him that was holding on Sirius. Things in the group have improved so much. A year ago he couldn't have imagined being touched casually by Sirius or having a conversation with James that wasn't about sneaking to the girls dorms to leave love poems for Evans. 

Mary was great, he didn't have to fight boredom while talking to her. Plus, and most importantly, no one else was bothering to try and date her. If they knew who she was, Peter doubted she'd even look his way. If it came down to her or Sirius, he'd take Mary. Sirius wasn't one for love and Peter knew better than to waste his time with that. For what, when Sirius has been disowned? 

This was why he pulled Remus to the most isolated part of their lunch table to talk.

"I don't understand. I thought... why would he even care- I thought this was just you two letting off steam. Wait, tell me how this," Remus gestured at Peter, "thing begun."

"We were drunk and he, um, started it. I just... didn't stop it."

Remus blinked a few time in confusion. "What were you talking about?"

"I don't know," Peter answered. Sirius had been ranting about something. Peter couldn't remember what as he usually blocked out Sirius unless he's angry but he did remember that toward the end, Sirius had been looking at him and asking some pointed questions. "Doesn't matter though."

"It might," Remus put on a contemplative look. "Pete, do you... *think* Padfoot might have feelings for you?"

Peter snorted. "No. He just told me he hates hearing me talk."

Remus made some type of noise in agreement. "Then I guess it's the being replaced thing." Peter knew this already. He was so impatient he almost rolled his eyes but now that Remus was caught up without Peter giving away that he wasn't the drooling moron they thought he was, he could move this forward.

"How do I, uh, fix this?"

"We could get him someone new."

"A girl or a queer?"

"Girl unless you know a *queer*."

"Snape," Peter said without thinking. A moment in which Remus processed what he heard then they were both laughing. Peter saw the question on Remus' face. "Trust me, when you're one, you can spot the others."

"*What?* I thought he was obsessed with Lily," Remus said. Peter didn't understand where the idea came from (or he did but he thought it was stupid) because Snape was more likely to be obsessed with his Death Eater friends than Evans.

"No, bent as a butcher's hook." They snickered. Peter almost let slip who Snape was pillow biting with. Instead, he said, "What about you?"

"Oh no, I'm not. You know," Remus answered politely.

"No, I meant replacing me with you." The second Remus understood, he started shuffling away. Peter hurriedly continued. "You don't have to do anything. Just flirt, give hints or something. Look, you're handsome and why would he care about me if you're there?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, Pete. I don't think I can."

"You don't have to do anything. Please, Remus, please," Peter let his desperation seep into his voice. Remus was still skeptical. "I've liked her for years. I always thought she was too good for me. I mean, look at me," Peter looked down on his stomach and his eyes got misty. He went on before Remus could assure him, "who'd really like someone like, right? She does, though."

"I don't know, Pete," Remus repeated.

"Do it like this: just hint at it. Also talk about how you're monogamous or something. He'll drop me and you'll never have to anything."

Still skeptical, Remus asked, "What if he comes back to you afterwards?"

"It would be better than still doing this while I'm taking Mary on a date."

"Taking who on a date?" Peter snapped around so fast he got whiplash. James was standing behind them. He had an easy, mocking smile on. Remus and Peter shared a look and Remus spoke before Peter could stop him.

"Mary Macdonald."

"Ah," James said as he sat with them, "settling for someone on your level?"

Peter didn't have patience for this. "We're going to Hogsmead soon. Do you have someone to go with, Prongs?" He asked innocently. James elbowed him on the ribs.

"'Do you have someone to go with?' Look at him," he told Remus. "One date and he becomes insufferable."

"You asked Lily out again?" Remus asked.

James scratched his stubble. "Yes, I asked *Evans* but she won't budge." His face got ugly as he spat, "It's Snivellus' fault."

"Doubt it. He's, you know, like Peter."

Peter got annoyed so fast he couldn't keep it from his face. Why is Remus suddenly giving up their secrets?

"Wormy also likes girls. Right? Or are you trying to make Padfoot jealous?" James tutted. Peter balled his hand into a fist but said nothing as Remus spoke.

"Not Sni- Snape. He's into blokes only."

James was torn between disgust and delight. "Does Evans know?"

"They argued about it last year," Peter told him. He had watched as a rat and learned a lot about the two including something that would make James never look at Lily the same again.

"Does she have a problem with it? We can't get married if she has a problem with it. It'll make Padfoot uncomfortable!"

Peter hummed before saying, "No, I don't think that was it."

James relaxed. "Does Macdonald know about Padfoot?"

"No," Peter said. "And you're telling her nothing. Not one thing, Prongs. Not a single thing." He repeated forcefully.

"Alright, fine," James said raising his hands. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I told you about it, remember?" Peter never did.

James looked sheepish. "I forgot. Does Padfoot know?"

Remus cut in before Peter could stop him. "That's the problem. Padfoot knows but he doesn't care but-" 

"Moony!" Peter tried to cup a hand over Remus' mouth to stop but he kept dodging and talking.

"-Pete wants whatever they're doing to end so that he's not cheating on Mary. He only wants her."

"What the hell!" Peter cried.

"How romantic!" James crooned. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "You wanted help, didn't you?" He told Peter. 

James promised to help but he looked too amused to be taken seriously. Peter was so cross with Remus that he promised himself that he'd find a convenient excuse to miss the next full moon. Later, after classes had ended, when Peter went back to his dorm, he opened the door to find Sirius and James drunk with bottle of Firewhiskey littering everywhere.

"Wormy," Sirius slurred, "come suck Prong's prick." James thrust his hips forward and the two dissolved into giggles. Peter turned right around. 

Homework was even more difficult than ever as Peter couldn't concentrate. He didn't understand Sirius. If Peter could choose, he wouldn't even pick himself. Was it a comfort thing? Almost all of Sirius' relationship were with women. In this aspect, Peter was more experienced not that Sirius let him use his experience much. Maybe that's why, Sirius wanted to get comfortable with a boy he knew before he went after someone else. If not, then maybe it was because Peter was always close to Sirius making him available. After years of wanting, this was how Sirius got attached. That was just Peter's luck.

When Remus went up and didn't leave their dorm room in disgust, Peter knew it was safe. James was sprawled on his bed passed out. Remus was in the bathroom showering which was what Peter wanted to do until Sirius' passed out too. Instead he had to sit through Sirius groping him and whispering nonsense with a tight smile. He prayed for Remus to finish faster but Sirius, getting tired of foreplay, shoved his hand into Peter's trousers. It didn't take long for Peter's face to be pressed down muffling any sounds he didn't bite down. Peter hoped Sirius didn't notice that he was sobbing instead of cumming. Afterwards they were catching their breath when Sirius spoke suddenly.

"My great uncle left me everything when he died. That's why the old hag wanted to talked to me." Peter frowned. "It's a lot more than what she has in the family vault."

"Wow," Peter breathed. In a louder voice, he continued, "That must be a lot of money."

Sirius laughed. "The Black vault is almost empty. That's what happens when almost everyone in the family is insane."

Peter's heart rate picked up and he was tempted to say something but he just couldn't figure out what. This changes a lot. It would be foolish to end things without thinking about it first. Peter wished Sirius had shut up.

"Well? Say something." 

"I'm glad for you," Peter told him and he turned his head and looked into Sirius' eyes. "Now you can have your place and she can't take it from you." Peter flinched thinking he went too far but Sirius softened and kissed him gently. He fell asleep quickly leaving Peter to stare at the ceiling and think about how things going badly for him. Peter found sleep a few hours before dawn.

After showering and getting breakfast, Peter found an isolated alcove and turned into a rat. Usually he doesn't need to spy on anyone because he's very good at improvising and figuring people out but he needed more information before making his choice otherwise it would haunt him. Some of the old plumbing was still there. Peter found the pipes accidently when he went exploring the castle years ago. He knew which one would lead him to the girls' dorm. Luckily for him, he came through a hole in their bathroom and into their room just as Mary was talking about him. She and the other girls were sitting on their beds doing their hair and finishing up assignments.

"Peter's-" Mary sucked in as she thought, her friends giggled and she blushed as she continued- "sweet. Sweeter than any of the boys, you know, before. I always feel better around him," she said softer. Marlene cooed setting them off. 

"We have a lot in common like-"

"You're both fat?" Marlene supplied.

"Marlene!" Lily gasped but none of the other girls really reacted. Mary's face fell for a second but she appeared to brush it off.

"We read the same books, he's a hard worker and- and," Mary could see she wasn't impressing her friends, her voice growing high pitched and her hands scrunching up her skirt, "remember a few weeks ago? I told him I was sad because I failed Flitwick's test and he set off fireworks in the dungeons just to make me laugh. I mean, I just want to try. He can't be worse than Alan, can he?"

Lily smiled at her. She said, "Peter's great. He's always nice to people and he's considerate. I know he won't hurt you but if he does," Lily rolled up her sleeves and flexed her thin biceps, "I'll set him straight."

Mary seemed pleased at this especially when Marlene, after an elbow jab by Lily, agreed to be violent on her behalf. Peter would have gulped if he wasn’t in rat form.

"You should go with James." Mary said. "At least once," she added when Lily looked skeptical.

"I don't know," Lily answered scrunching up her face.

"He's changed you know. Doesn't walk around like his head's too big and he hasn't done anything to Sniv- Snape in a while." Peter didn't like the idea of Lily coming around to James. For once James shouldn't get what he wanted. Besides once they start dating, all James would care about was his girlfriend and Sirius. Peter would be glad to lose the little attention he usually got but they are going to leave Hogwarts soon and the future was too uncertain for him to let his rich friends forget him. Of course if bringing Lily in would make Mary happier with him, Peter's willing to sacrifice. The girls had said nothing else related to him except Mary mentioning a brand of Muggle chocolate offhand. 

It was Saturday and Sirius liked to sleep in so Peter felt safe enough to go back for his bag and leave for the Library. He managed to cover a lot of ground both in his assignments and revision. While he worked, he also thought about his situation. The thing was Sirius was obviously the one to drop. He was impulsive, cruel, too good looking and openly cared mostly about James. However, Peter didn't want to sour his friendship with the group. If it came down to it, the others would chose Sirius a thousand time before even considering him. Mary, on the hand, seemed to have the potential to fall in love for him. Peter playing it right meant he just might be set for life and he wouldn't have to put up with James or Sirius. By the time Peter was done with his work, it was afternoon and the others would be resting after a day rough housing outside.

As he was closing his Potions textbook, he noticed the section he was reading. Fatigue forgotten, Peter flipped pages until he got to the chapter he wanted. Just like that a plan was forming in his head. An hour and a pile of books later, Peter tucked a filled in parchment paper in-between the pages of his Ancient Runes book. He would be cutting it short but Peter was confident it could work. He decided to start that very day despite the heaviness in his eyes. Mary was coming into the Library as he was leaving and he beamed at her and impulsively pecked her cheek when she got close. She gasped before turning red and giving him a kiss as well. Luckily, no one was around so a Disillusionment spell was enough to slip into Hogsmeade. 

The next few days were so busy that Peter was more often alone than not. Fortunately everyone was too concerned by the upcoming match against Slytherin to care. Then two days to Hogsmeade weekend, Peter found himself alone with Sirius by accident. He had been too tired to keep track of surroundings. His plan was falling apart because he didn't account for hard it was to get a hold of a quidditch player right before a big match especially when he wanted to arouse no suspicion.

"Wormy!" Sirius yelled holding his arms apart. He laughed when Peter jumped. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, working on my school-"

"Right. That does take you a long time, doesn't it?" Sirius paused long enough for Peter to open his mouth before barreling on. "Listen, Prongs and Moony aren't coming in a while. I was-"

Peter cut him off with a kiss knowing where this was going and determined to get it over with. Sex this time was painless and almost pleasurable enough for Peter to forget for a while. Afterward Sirius set cooling charms around them. At first it was comfortable, Peter was sleepy for the first time in a while and Sirius was saying something. It honestly made Peter feel foolish like he over exaggerated the misery he felt. It didn't last long as by this point he started thinking about his list of reasons automatically, something he had been using all week to motivate him to cut hours of sleep and free time. There was an ominous feeling of failure crushing his chest that he shot up like it would give him relief. Peter didn't want to fail, not when it felt like his life depended on doing this right. He felt desperate enough to try getting through to Sirius again. He climbed on top of Sirius but made sure all his weight on his knees. Sirius look up with a delighted smile spreading on his face. 

"What are we trying to today?"

The nerves Peter gathered felt like lead but still he said firmly, "I want this to stop."

Sirius got irritated instantly. "I don't," he said slapping Peter's thighs. Peter suddenly had a roaring rage in his stomach and his head ached with the urge to plummet Sirius bloody.

"I'm being ser- I know you don't care-"

"And still you're talking."

"I've fancied Mary longer than Jam- Prongs has been obsessed with Lily. I'm not going to cheat on her."

"Well don't go with her then."

"I will!"

Sirius sucked on his teeth. "Out of the blue, you bring up some doughy girl-"

"I told you about her many times!" Peter said barely restraining from shouting. He didn't understand why he was so heated when he's never even mentioned Mary in front of Sirius before. He got off Sirius and put on his shirt with jerky movements.

"What about me?" Sirius demanded sitting up.

Peter was the end of his ropes. Tears prickled in his eyes and his voice was straining with frustration when he said, "You're the single best looking bloke to ever walk through Hogwarts. Who wouldn't sleep with you?"

Sirius stood up abruptly causing Peter to flinch. "I want someone I can trust." Sirius admitted through gritted teeth. "I thought you cared." He was flushed now and looked hurt and betrayed.

Peter's stomach lurched. He didn't expect that at all. "I do. A lot." He said softly and his reached out for Sirius.

Sirius brightened up. "Good. Be sure to let Macdonald know. Oh and- I was going to tell you earlier before you distracted me- Zonko's having a sale so we want to go early."

Peter stared at Sirius in confusion and then in anger, his hand still in the air. He wore his clothes and tore out through the portrait. He didn't even bother going far enough before transforming and going to the girls' dorm. His target was standing by her trunk folding clothes. Peter ran the length of the room and bit into her leg as hard as he could. The girl screamed and fell down. She curled away from him, cradling her elbow and moaning in between the screaming. Peter moved around like he was terrified, rabid rat before he grabbed a few strands of hair in his teeth and plucked them. The other girl in the room whipped out her wand and Peter moved faster than he had ever before. A hex crashed down an inch to the left as he slid under the bathroom door. He didn't stop until he was far away enough for the terror to ebb. Then he transformed back into a human with five hair strands and the plan was saved. Peter ran to the second floor abandoned toilet he had been using all week feeling hopeful again.

The next day Peter was the last one to head down to breakfast after a fitful night of sleep. Remus and Sirius were sitting together laughing loudly. Peter mouthed at Remus to make space for him and he sat down. Remus then started talking to someone apparently giving them privacy. Sirius filled Peter in on what everyone looked to be talking about. It seemed that James had managed to drop a hundred dungbombs inside the Slytherin locker room without getting caught. Peter grinned through the story, refilling Sirius' three-quarters empty glass of pumpkin juice while Sirius animatedly recreated the chaos. 

Then casually, Peter said, "By the way, Snape is queer." 

Sirius' jaw fell and his eyes widened. "No," he said.

"Yes."

Sirius glanced around the Slytherin table looking for Snape and when he found him, Snape was leaning into Regulus' space. "No," he repeated with horror.

"Drink up before you go after him," Peter advised. Sirius drained his glass and grilled Peter for details for about a minute. He grew silent after that with a thoughtful expression. When they were done eating, he drifted off to the girls' side of the table.

"Why'd you tell him?" Remus asked.

"Snape tried to hex me." Weeks ago, Peter finished in his head.

Remus was satisfied. "So the Padfoot thing is resolved?"

Peter smugly replied, "It should be."

Peter was in such a good mood that the day passed by in one pleasant blur. He decided to reward himself by not doing the assignments. Instead he went to the Quidditch field and flew a school broom for one hour before returning to the dorms wind swept and grinning so widely, his jaw was aching. The room was empty which was perfect as Peter wanted to catch up to all the sleep he missed that week. It took a few more minutes still for the Sleepless Draught to work and he was out. 

It was towards the end of breakfast when he woke up again alone. The first period was History of Magic. Peter skived it in favour of the kitchens and a few hours outside. Transfigurations was next and it managed to ruin the peaceful haze Peter was in just a little bit. James gave him pitying looks whenever he accidently caught Peter's eyes. Peter spent lunch debating the merits of using that to get James to explain Quantum Transfiguration. The other three didn't show up to the Great Hall. They were probably avoiding him assuming he was hurt and sad. In a way, Peter was looking forward to dropping them. Maybe he would tell them exactly what he thought about them first. 

He went early to the dorms so he can get up early for the date. Unfortunately, Remus and James were already there. Their heads were bent together over the Marauders' Map on Sirius' bed. Peter wondered when they got it back. He had been sure Filch would keep it tightly locked down especially after Peter had explained, blubbering with appropriate fear, what it did. They looked up and then shared a long look with each other. Peter knew what they were asking each other: 'Can he be trusted?'

"Wormtail! Come here, we have something to ask you." James called out. Peter went and leant on the bedpost. "Have you noticed Padfoot acting odd, you know, with Marlene? Please don't start crying, we don't care."

Remus gave a big sigh. "It's just that all he cares about is her like-"

"Like Prongs with Evans?" Peter supplied. 

"Don't get cheeky with me." James pointed a finger at him sternly. Then he broke into a grin when Remus prodded his side. "Alright, I'll let that go because I pity you, Wormy. I can't imagine how humiliated you must be."

Peter ignored him and spoke to Remus. "Padfoot has always been mad about Marlene, he just pretended not to be."

"Why'd he stop pretending?" Remus asked. He looked like he was trying to reconcile this information with what he already knows.

"Hogsmeade weekend, I guess," Peter replied with a shrug. "Might be trying to prove a point to her. He'll be normal by the end, I'm sure." There was a dozen vials of moderately powerful love potions that promise that he won't but Peter reckoned they didn't need to know that. "I have a ton of homework and- yes, yes, it'll be very hard for me because I'm so dimwitted, thank you James." James closed his mouth looking put out. 

"Why are Snape's legs moving like that... over Reg-" Remus gasped. 

James took a few seconds to understand. "What? What! Oh. Oh no. Does- does Sirius know?" James asked Peter who nodded looking a little bored with the whole thing. "How do you even know? Is there something you people have that-" James eyes lost focus and then he asked in a dramatic whisper- "did you see them as Wormtail?"

"It was pretty obvious," Peter told them. Regulus pinged Peter like Snape did so when Snape, the anti-social outcast, started hanging out with Regulus after they spent Christmas together, it was only a matter of deducing what they did from how they were acting. Also Peter caught them in the Astronomy Tower and he wasn't going to tell James who would demand details no one should repeat.

"You can't tell anyone, Prongs. Padfoot will kill you."

"Like he can disengage himself from McKinnon to even bother," James replied darkly. 

Peter tried to go about his work but he couldn't reign in his imagination. He just knew James would do something and Sirius would react in an odd manner and the whole thing would be exposed.

"Give it a week. Padfoot will be back to normal."

"How do you know?" James asked petulantly but bordering on angry enough to lash out at Peter.

"You're not the one who used to blow him." Both James and Remus groaned and complained and protested. "I know Padfoot intimately." Remus fell on James who clutched him and they shook with terror. "Drop the whole thing."

Unfortunately for Peter, while they agreed to leave Sirius alone, they picked on him. He snapped his curtain shut on their faces when they speculated about Mary's genitals. 

The morning of Hogsmeade weekend started wonderfully. His friends overslept so he had the bathroom to himself. Peter used his limited storage of hair products to make his wispy hair look sort of attractive. He ironed his clothes and put crumb and smear resistant spells on them before heading for breakfast. By the time he was done with his light meal, Mary was waiting out front for him. 

"Here." Peter gave her chocolate. It wasn't the one she talked about but a similar brand. Mary kissed his cheek and he took her hand. As they walked out of the castle together, Peter closed his hand over a vial of a relatively weak love potion just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain the title, Kanye West's song 'Gold Digger' was featured on his album Last Registration.


End file.
